Disney Channel Chasers
by jackrules156
Summary: Hannah montana has gone missing now her boyfriend must travel across the states and to many other disney shows to rescue her the ultimate cross over
1. the beginning hannah montana

Disney Channel Chasers  
It was a beautiful sunny day in California and miley and Tyler were on her front porch sipping lemonade. Then all of a sudden they hear a car horn in the distance. Then Robby Ray ran outside "Daddy were you spying on us again" shouted Miley "it's not me Miles someone's here." Then Tyler's old friend Lionel stepped out of a red corvette Tyler ran up and hugged him they had not seen each other since and said "Lionel I want you to meet my girlfriend Miley" He said giving miley a kiss. "So Lionel wanna come inside daddy made some of his famous hot ye doggies" miley offered. Then later that day after Lionel leaves because he is going to a Hannah Montana concert Tyler, Miley and there two best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oaken head to the concert which they watch from backstage.

In between songs he heads out to the lobby and sees the stage door open and he is a huge fan and so he sneaks backstage to his surprise see's Tyler backstage with Hannah Montana handing her a water bottle and giving her a hug "Wow...TYLER? What are you doing back here? Do you actually KNOW Hannah wait that must be miley because she looks so much like Hannah and miley is no where to be found." " Ok Lionel it is miley but you can't tell anyone ok" "I promise but why didn't you tell me sooner" said Lionel "the truth is I wanted to but I didn't want you to be my friend just cause I am dating probably the greatest pop star in the world" said Tyler as Miley ran off stage she said "hey how'd you get back here" Tyler whispered something in her ear and she said "Well Lionel now that you know wanna watch the rest of the concert here backstage." The concert ended and they all climbed into the limo and dropped Lionel off at his apartment and the rest of the gang at Miley's when they got there Oliver and Tyler grabbed a soda and started to head out but not before giving miley a kiss and hug "see you tomorrow babe"

Tyler said walking out the front door. "Hey miley can I talk to you" said Lilly "yeah Lilly sure anything" miley said listening "I kinda like Lionel" Lilly confessed "well I think you should ask him out then" miley said "well how did you and Tyler meet" said Lilly "well we were on the beach in front of rico's and Tyler walked up and said can I buy you a smoothie and I said sure and then it went from there to today I think Rico is a little jealous still to this day but I wouldn't trade Tyler in for Jesse McCartney he is awesome and always thinks about me first." That night Lilly stayed at Miley's and Tyler slept over at Oliver's house because they were going to go to a to fundraiser for the beaches in which Hannah Montana would be auctioned off for a dinner date "I'll admit I was nervous about this but I know I am helping the beaches and no matter who wins Tyler I will still be your girlfriend" said Hannah said kissing Tyler "let's start the bidding at 10,000 dollars" said the auctioneer "15,000" a voice shouted "That better not be who I think it is" said Tyler and indeed it was it was rico "heya toots ready for our date" said Rico "20,000" shouted another voice this time it was Lionel and he was trying to save Hannah from having to go on a date with Rico. "25,000" shouted rico "30,000" shouted Lionel "going once, twice, 3 times sold to the kid with the huge wallet" shouted the auctioneer "Lionel where did you get all that money" said Miley "I sold my season passes to the Hannah Montana concerts" he responded "just think of it as a few birthday presents Tyler the date is for you two"

he finished "Lionel that is so sweet but why don't you and lilly go" said Miley "sure I guess I can go with Lilly" said Lionel " I would rather just spend a night alone on the beach with miley anyways" said Tyler "do we have a date Miley" he continued "yeah tonight at 7" said Miley giving Tyler a kiss. The next day Lilly and Lionel met at the restaurant and there Lionel flat out said "Lilly I like you but I just wanna be friends." The week went on and the tween choice awards came round and Hannah was going to perform at the opening ceremony. So naturally the whole gang went to the awards little did they know a plan was going on backstage while Hannah prepared to go onstage she heard a knock on the door and she said "come in hey wha…." The next thing she knew a cloth drenched with chloroform was clamped around her mouth then the kidnapper dropped a very glossy picture and a ransom note on her dressing room table and dragged Miley off.

After she was announced it was a good ten or twenty minutes before Tyler leapt up from his seat and ran to her dressing room and saw the note that said "Tyler if you wish to see Hannah again then you have 30 days to find her" signed anonymous.

Tyler ran out to the gang and explained then agreed to meet at rico's to discuss the plan of action but first Tyler had to tell Robby Ray and Jackson what had happened "Well she was called on stage and we waited a good twenty minutes before I ran back to see what happened and when I got there saw a note saying to find her in thirty days and Mr. Stewart I will get her back" said Tyler fighting back tears

"Well Tyler I believe you will so I am going to give you some money to provide for gas, food and other necessities" said Robby "Mr. Stewart I can't accept your money I have plenty besides a certain little runt wants to go with us and he agreed to supply the cash" said Tyler "you don't mean" said Robby "yep rico wants to help us save Miley and do you know anyone from this picture" "you know what those are the actors from so random I say you go give them a holler and see what's up" said Robby.


	2. two more gone sonny with a chance

Lionel, Rico, and Tyler hopped in to Tyler's van and drove to the studio of so random they arrived and ran into Grady "Hey Grady. My name is Lionel and this is Tyler and Rico. I don't know if you are aware of this but our best friend Hannah Montana was kidnapped and we were hoping you guys could help us." Lionel explained

"What can we do?" Grady said "Let us go on your show and make a public announcement" said Lionel "I will have to talk to the producer but I'm sure he will say yes" said Grady the producer was happy to help find Hannah and as soon as the show ended portlyn came in and said "No one has seen or heard from Chad. Do you guys know where he is?" The others shook their heads.

Sonny rolled her eyes. "GREAT, now Chad went and got himself kidnapped." A few moments passed and Raven Baxter runs onstage waving her arms. "WAIT! Wait! Stop!" out of breath, Raven walks up to Lionel. "Hannah isn't the only one missing. Look at your cast. Who isn't here that should be?" Everyone looked around and said simultaneously "SONNY!"

"Great three people are missing" said Tyler "Right Now as weird as this sounds I had a vision that she would be taken and it looks like I'm too late." Said Raven "oh no not Sonny who am I going to make fun of" said Tawni "I mean oh no my best friend" "We HAVE to find her! Who took her?" shouted Zora Lionel put a hand on Zora's shoulder and said "don't worry we will get her and the rest back" "I'm coming with you I can help find her I won't take no for an answer" said Zora Tyler walked up to raven and said "Raven come with us to your visions will help us" then Nico said " Zora maybe it's too dangerous for you" Zora just glared at him

"ok, ok never mind have a nice trip" he continued freaked out by the glare. "Raven not only not is it the right thing to do but she is my girlfriend and I promised her dad she would be back safe and sound" "Ok Tyler I will go with you" said Raven. Then Raven had a weird look on her face and said "we have company and moved the cord that Newt her little brother Corey's best friend would have tripped on. "Yo dudes Raven called Corey and Corey sent me here now let's go save Tawni" said Newt

"HELLO I'm right OVER HERE" shouted Tawni "Is he really that dumb" raven said to corey over the phone." "Raven can you look into the future to see where miley is?" said Tyler "I wish it was that simple I don't control my visions they come to me at random times" said raven sadly. Newt wandered backstage and shouted "HEY you dudes might want to come back here!" Everyone went to see what Newt had and he showed them a note with the word "toronto" written on it.

"That's Chad's handwriting" said Tawni.


	3. mysterious email life with derek

Then Raven, Newt, Tyler, Lionel, Zora, and Rico hopped onto a plane to Toronto, Canada. The entire way Rico was saying "I hate flying, I hate flying" "Rico your filthy stinkin rich you should be used to it." Said Lionel "Well I'm not Dad never took me on a plane I don't like it ok Deal with it" said Rico "Why did we bring him again" said Lionel to Tyler "he has all the funds to pull this off none of us could afford It." Said Tyler

"I was being sarcastic" Lionel said as they landed. Everyone got off the plane and headed to the terminal. They were just about to leave the airport when Raven had another vision. "What did you see," asked Zora. "We have to find someone named Derek Venturi and Casey Macdonald, they can help us." Before they left the airport, Lionel notices a young woman with an ID badge at the airport that read Casey McDonald. "That's the girl from my vision," confirmed Raven.

"scuse me mam wait for a sec" shouted Tyler. "Casey, we need your help," said Lionel "Umm, do I know you?" Casey looked suprised. "We need help finding our missing friends Hannah Montana, Chad Dylan Cooper, and Sonny Munroe." Casey nodded her head, "Right, the missing celebrities. I heard about that on the news. But what can I do?" You and this kid named Derek Venturi can..." Casey cut Lionel off. "Wait. DEREK? My step-brother? There has GOT to be a better person that can help than HIM."

"Is he that bad," asked Raven. "Let me put it this way. I'd rather work with a mountain lion." Casey led the group to her van and traveled to where Derek works. Casey leads the gang inside and calls Derek over. "Weren't you supposed to be on vacation? And who are they," Derek asked Casey. "We need your help, BOTH of you," Zora explained.

"Help with what and what's in it for me?" Derek sat down at a table. "You remember the story about the missing celebrities Derek." Casey sat down as well. "Yeah, The pretty blonde and two other people has anyone found Hannah Montana?" Casey rolled her eyes and Tyler clenched his fists. "No, they are still missing. We think you and your sister can help us," explained Raven. "Step-Sister, and if it will help find Hannah..." Casey hit Derek on the arm. "...and the others, then I'm in." Tyler smiled when Casey hit Derek and everyone left the cafe after Derek notified his boss that he had to leave. They arrived at Casey and Derek's house moments later. "We need to get upstairs and think about what to do. Where they could have been taken," said Casey.

"Tyler, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tyler walked over to Raven as the others went upstairs to Casey's room. "I just had a vision. Hannah Montana is bound and gagged somewhere, I can't tell where that is. But she is fine." Tyler breathed a sigh of relief. Raven and Tyler join the others in Casey's room. "Ok, so where should we go from here?" Casey looked around at everyone waiting for an answer. Just then, Casey's computer beeped letting her know she has e-mail.

"Huh, what's this?" Casey clicks on the e-mail and her eyes widen. "Guys, you might want to look at this." Derek grabs the laptop and reads the message aloud. "This is Sonny. I don't have much time to type this, but I'm fine. Find Nick Jonas and then go to Waverly Place where Chad is being held, Nick knows where that is." No one could speak for a minute. Casey was the first one to find her voice. "Nick Jonas the celebrity?" Derek rolled his eyes. "No, Nick Jonas the DENTIST." Casey glared at Derek then turned her attention to the others.

"I've just never been that close to a celebrity before." Zora looked at Casey and stood up from the bed, "And what am I, chopped liver?" Casey's eyes widened, "Oops, sorry Zora." Zora sat back down and Lionel walked over and looked at the message. "So where do we find Nick Jonas?" "I know Disney World" shouted Newt everyone just stared at him "What he could be there" Rico smiled, "where all the celebrities go, California." Raven shook her head. "Not California...Disney World." Everyone looked at Newt with their mouths wide open. "See, I told you guys!" Lionel walked over toward raven, "Why would he be in Disney World?" Rico smiled, "autographs and a concert with his brothers." Again, everyone looked shocked. "What? I'm a fan, it's not a CRIME." With this new piece of information, the group hopped on a plane and went to Disney World located in Florida. Of course, Rico was complaining again so Derek stuffed a sock in his mouth. Once they landed, they immediately traveled to Disney and bought their tickets. "Ok, Magic Kingdom is a very big place, so we split up and first one to find him calls everyone to let us know," said Lionel. "Hey he's over there" said Newt. Nick Jonas was signing autographs for his fans, and it was a VERY long line.

"Ok, looks like Newt found him," Tyler said. "Ya Think?" Derek and Rico said simultaneously. "HEY EVERYBODY LOOK IT'S HANNAH MONTANA OVER BY SPLASH MOUNTAIN" shouted Tyler it was really newt dressed up like her but they all ran off to see anyway. Now that everyone was gone, they quickly walked up to Nick and explained their situation. "You didn't have to do that just to get an autograph guys," said Nick. "We're here for more important matters. I'm sure you know about the recent kidnappings. Well we just got an email from Sonny saying that you know how to get to Waverly Place where Chad Dylan Cooper is being held," Lionel informed him.

Nick thought for a moment, "Yeah, I know how to get there. So Chad is being held in Waverly Place? Where are Sonny and Hannah?" Raven and Tyler moved closer to Nick, "We don't know, she didn't say in her e-mail. Let's go, we can't waste time." They started to leave but something made Lionel stop. "Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Everyone thought for a moment then shouted "NEWT!" Once they found Newt still dressed in the wig and high heels they let him change first, they left to catch a flight to Waverly Place.


	4. ronald longcape jr wowp

. Once they arrived in New York City, Nick led them to Waverly Place, more specifically the Sub Station. "Ok, Chad has to be here somewhere," said Lionel.

"But where? It's packed full of people," noticed Zora. "Look, there's Alex Russo, she can help us find Chad," Nick said. They rushed up to the counter where Alex was standing. "What can i do for you," she asked. "We need your help finding our missing friends Hannah Montana, Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny..." Alex cut Lionel off. "...Munroe. That is my favorite show, besides McKenzie Falls. I was so mad when I found out they were missing!" Raven walked up to Alex, "I just had a vision. Chad is definitely here, somewhere with carpets and a crystal ball?" Alex realized at once where Raven was talking about. "The LAIR! How did they get in there?" Everyone had a confused look on their face. "What's The Lair," Lionel asked. "Oh it's where my brothers and I practice magic...oops. Forget I said that." It was too late, "MAGIC? Are you a..." Rico started to say, but Alex cut him off. "Wizard? Yes, I might as well tell you. My family and I are wizards. Well, except my mom. Don't ask." Rico smiled, "I was gonna say freak, but this is even more ridiculous." Alex glared

, "You don't believe me. Fine, I'll prove it to you. Follow me." Alex led the group into the kitchen. Edgebonoutoosis!" Suddenly, there were two Ricos. "OH...MY...GOSH!" Raven put her hand to her mouth as the others gasped. Then Tyler said "unclone him I can barely stand one" "See, I told you." Said Alex. Lionel was the first one to find his voice, "We believe you." Meanwhile in the Lair Chad woke up and said "TIGHTS they put me in TIGHTS? This is SO not funny and Green is not my color." Just then, the door flew open and the gang rushed in. "CHAD! You're SAFE!" Zora ran up and gave him a big hug. "Get off me. This is a trap." Sure enough, Ronald Longcape Jr. entered the room. He shouted "Piggly Wiggly get in the jiggly and everyone but alex were trapped in blocks of Jell-O" "RONALD! What have u done to Chad Dylan Cooper! He looks ridiculous." Ronald laughed, "That was the point, Russo!" Alex pulled her wand out. "GREEN IS NOT HIS COLOR RONALD," Raven yelled from inside the jello.

"Release them NOW," Alex demanded. "Make me!" Alex smiled, "I thought you'd never ask GIELSJAY-TIMESDAY!" Time stood still. Alex hopped on one foot and freed Chad and tied Ronald up before getting a Charlie horse and falling then she shouted "Release my friends or wait until my brothers get home and deal with you, its your choice!" Ronald reluctantly agreed and released the group. Alex called the headmaster and he took Ronald away, still bound. "Uh, what just happened," asked Chad. "I frose time and freed you, no big deal. I'm just glad yo'ure safe Chad." Alex gazed into his eyes before Lionel snapped her out of it. "Thanks for helping Alex." Then "Thanks Alex," Chad said. "Yeah thanks," Casey said. "No problem. Do you know where we can find the others?" Chad thought for a moment.

"No, but I did hear Ronald mention the Tipton Hotel. Maybe they are there." Lionel nodded, "It's worth a shot. Chad, why don't you get some rest and go home?" Chad shook his head, "No, Sonny is still out there." Zora smiled, "So you DO like her!" Chad blushed, "no, I just need her safe so I have someone to argue with." Zora and the others rolled their eyes and started to leave. "Wait, I'm coming too," Alex shouted. "What about the Sub Station,?" asked Derek. "Oh yeah. I'll get Harper to run it for awhile." Everyone left Waverly Place and made SURE Chad got on a plane back to California.


	5. bopperthingy suite life

The limo arrived and the gang headed to the White House. "Where are Casey and Derek," asked Rico. They went home, they were bored and tired." Rico looked disappointed. He liked Casey. "Don't worry. Casey made us promise to call her as soon as we found Hannah and Sonny." They arrived at the White House where Corey, his father, Meena, Sophie, and President Martinez were waiting. "Welcome honored guests. Please come in." President Martinez led them inside and sat down in the living room of the Baxter's part of the house. "Of course, we want these people found just as much as you do. Sophie informed me that Sonny...Munroe is it? Sonny was in her room, but a girl named Portlyn took her somewhere in the house and told sophie that it was a scavenger hunt.

I have my men searching all the rooms now, but they haven't found anything yet." Raven hugged her father whom she hasn't seen in a long time while Sophie turned to her father. "Daddy, you WILL find Hannah Montana, won't you?" The President put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course I will, Sweetie." He turned to Tyler, "You will find her, won't you?" Tyler nodded and everyone split up. Corey, Newt, and Meena checked upstairs by the Oval Office and Tyler, Lionel, and Raven searched downstairs. Zora, and Rico searched outside and the twins went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Rico and Zora came back inside. "Nothing out there," Zora said.

"Uh guys. There is a NOTE on the fridge. Did anybody check THERE," Zack asked. "You two were in the kitchen, what's your excuse," Rico demanded. "Let me see it." Lionel grabbed the note and read, "Go to a place where the office is OVAL." It was written in cursive and the I's were dotted with hearts. President Martinez grabbed the note. "Didn't ANYONE check the Oval Office?" The Secret Service came downstairs followed by Corey Newt and Meena "we walked inside but no one seemed to be there." President Martinez rolled his eyes. "Well obviously you missed something." Tyler grabbed Lionel and headed for the stairs. "Lionel and I will check it out, don't worry."

They headed upstairs and into the oval office and as Corey said there was no one in here "What if there's a secret room said tyler pulling a book off the shelf and opening a secret room. They stepped inside and found Sonny Munroe tied to a chair. "What do you think you're doing?" They turned around and saw Portlyn in the other room. Tyler and Lionel left the secret room to face Portlyn. "I'll distract her. Free Sonny," Lionel whispered. Tyler slipped behind Lionel back into the secret room and untied Sonny. "Portlyn, why did you do it?" Portlyn laughed. "Why did I DO IT? I'm sick of HER getting all the attention, especially from Chad!" Lionel nodded. "I see Well you made a big mistake. There is a sale on shoes downstairs in the kitchen. HURRY if you want some, they're going fast!" Portlyn raced downstairs into the waiting arms of the Secret Service.

"Here she is boys," Lionel said. By that time Sonny and Tyler walked downstairs and gave her something to eat. "Guys, Hannah is being held at a High School in Albuquerque New Mexico called East High." "I know that school! I went there for two years. Hey Lionel, what do you say if we go undercover as enrolling seniors? It would give us full access to the school," Tyler said. Lionel thought for a moment. "Ok cool. I'm in." Raven and Alex walked over to Lionel. "We're coming too," Raven said. "Fine, but Rico, Zora, and the twins need to stay here. They are WAY too young for high school seniors.


	6. sonny is saved cory in the house

The limo arrived and the gang headed to the White House. "Where are Casey and Derek," asked Rico. They went home, they were bored and tired." Rico looked disappointed. He liked Casey. "Don't worry. Casey made us promise to call her as soon as we found Hannah and Sonny." They arrived at the White House where Corey, his father, Meena, Sophie, and President Martinez were waiting. "Welcome honored guests. Please come in." President Martinez led them inside and sat down in the living room of the Baxter's part of the house. "Of course, we want these people found just as much as you do. Sophie informed me that Sonny...Munroe is it? Sonny was in her room, but a girl named Portlyn took her somewhere in the house and told sophie that it was a scavenger hunt.

I have my men searching all the rooms now, but they haven't found anything yet." Raven hugged her father whom she hasn't seen in a long time while Sophie turned to her father. "Daddy, you WILL find Hannah Montana, won't you?" The President put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course I will, Sweetie." He turned to Tyler, "You will find her, won't you?" Tyler nodded and everyone split up. Corey, Newt, and Meena checked upstairs by the Oval Office and Tyler, Lionel, and Raven searched downstairs. Zora, and Rico searched outside and the twins went to the kitchen to grab a snack. Rico and Zora came back inside. "Nothing out there," Zora said.

"Uh guys. There is a NOTE on the fridge. Did anybody check THERE," Zack asked. "You two were in the kitchen, what's your excuse," Rico demanded. "Let me see it." Lionel grabbed the note and read, "Go to a place where the office is OVAL." It was written in cursive and the I's were dotted with hearts. President Martinez grabbed the note. "Didn't ANYONE check the Oval Office?" The Secret Service came downstairs followed by Corey Newt and Meena "we walked inside but no one seemed to be there." President Martinez rolled his eyes. "Well obviously you missed something." Tyler grabbed Lionel and headed for the stairs. "Lionel and I will check it out, don't worry."

They headed upstairs and into the oval office and as Corey said there was no one in here "What if there's a secret room said tyler pulling a book off the shelf and opening a secret room. They stepped inside and found Sonny Munroe tied to a chair. "What do you think you're doing?" They turned around and saw Portlyn in the other room. Tyler and Lionel left the secret room to face Portlyn. "I'll distract her. Free Sonny," Lionel whispered. Tyler slipped behind Lionel back into the secret room and untied Sonny. "Portlyn, why did you do it?" Portlyn laughed. "Why did I DO IT? I'm sick of HER getting all the attention, especially from Chad!" Lionel nodded. "I see Well you made a big mistake. There is a sale on shoes downstairs in the kitchen. HURRY if you want some, they're going fast!" Portlyn raced downstairs into the waiting arms of the Secret Service.

"Here she is boys," Lionel said. By that time Sonny and Tyler walked downstairs and gave her something to eat. "Guys, Hannah is being held at a High School in Albuquerque New Mexico called East High." "I know that school! I went there for two years. Hey Lionel, what do you say if we go undercover as enrolling seniors? It would give us full access to the school," Tyler said. Lionel thought for a moment. "Ok cool. I'm in." Raven and Alex walked over to Lionel. "We're coming too," Raven said. "Fine, but Rico, Zora, and the twins need to stay here. They are WAY too young for high school seniors.


	7. finale high school musical

" President Martinez agreed and the four of them were headed to New Mexico. Once they arrived at East High, they made their way to the principal's office to check in; four new students had to know where their classes were. Of course, they were all in the Drama Department and had to report to Ms. Darbus for homeroom. "Hello one and all. Shall we begin? Sharpay, please enlighten the class on what we shall be doing this year?" Sharpay Evans walked to the front of the room.

"As you all know we will be having one HUGE musical this year, sign up on the sheet I am passing around. Ryan, sign my name." The sheet was passed around and Ms. Darbus took it after the sheet reached the end. "Ah, such ENTHUSIASM! It looks like we will have a great turnout. Thank you everyone for signing up, see you at two!" The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. HEY, I remember you. How's it goin Tyler?" Chad and Troy ran up to greet them.

"Shhhh. Pretend you don't know me. I'm sure you heard about the missing Celebrities. Hannah Montana is here somewhere and we are trying to find her. No one can know we are here." Chad and Troy exchanged puzzled looks. "Ok, well I hope you find her. Who are your friends?" Lionel and the girls introduced themselves and shook their hands. "There's a big game tonight. You're coming right? You're lookin at the two best players on the team," Chad said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Troy!" Sharpay walked up beside them. "Hey I taught you everything I know" Tyler said "Oh really then you'll remember teaching me this" Said Chad putting him in a headlock. Sharpay walked over to Raven and Alex. "Who are your friends Troy?" Troy introduced them but Sharpay didn't really care. She only has eyes for one boy, Troy.

"Ok well TOODLES!" Sharpay left and the basketball stars waved goodbye. Nightfall came and it was time for the big game. Half time was almost over "LETS GO TEAM!" Jack Bolton, known as coach to the players and Father to Troy shouted to get the team's head in the game. "They started chanting "16, 16 minutes left better get it done. 16, 16,16 more minutes get ready game on. 16, 16, 16, minutes left running out of time. 16,16,16 more minutes it's on the line. 16, 16, 16 more minutes better get it done. 16, 16, 16, more minutes til we're number 1. gotta get it together yeah pull up and shoot score are ready are you with me? TEAM, TEAM, TEAM YEAH shake'em with a crossover, Tell me what we're hear for cause we know we're the best team. Then troy started singing "the way we play tonight is what we leave behind it all comes down to right now it's up to us this is the last time to get it right this is the last chance to make it or not we gotta show what we're all about. This is the last chance to make our mark history will know who we are this is the last game so make it count it's now or never." From side lines the cheerleaders sang " W-I-l-d wildcats you know come W-i-l-d wildcats come on come, west high knights yeah we're doin it right W-I-L-D wildcats."

The game went on and Troy gave up the last shot so Jimmie a.k.a rocket man could win the game. The next day at lunch the gang was celebrating and then they saw Sharpay and Ryan two tables away from them and started singing " Imagine having everything you ever dreamed don't want it can't you see it" as she and Ryan sang their imaginations went wild. They imagined Raven as their maid Lionel and Tyler as their body guards and Alex as a taxi driver. "I want it all the fame and the fortune more I want it all" they kept singing then the next thing they new they were standing on a table panting with everyone staring. Two o clock came fast and all the seniors headed to the auditorium when everyone got there MS. Darbus started talking tyler whispered to Troy and Chad

"Cover me I'm going to look for Hannah" said Tyler "ok we'll try" they said "Tyler grabbed raven and they ran out of the theater "Tyler I had a vision and I need to confess something I know Hannah is not just Hannah her name is Miley Stewart but she keeps that a secret anyways I saw her with a kid that picked on Corey a lot the Juicer he has that name because he can turn anything into juice by squeezing and he has miley locked up in a different room everyday." The week went on and Tyler had to participate in the musical as himself and he had no sign of Miley or the juicer then the night of the musical Troy and Gabriella were gone and Tyler had to find Miley so Jimmie subbed in for troy and Sharpay subbed in for Gabriella and lionel subbed in for Tyler while he looked for Miley.

He started in one room and started to go through every door until he reached the practice room he walked in and he saw miley bound and gagged to the chair he ran over to her and she was unconscious he untied her then "POW" he was punched to the floor it was the Juicer "You must be her pesky boyfriend" said the Juicer. "Juicer alright me and you a fight to the end last man standing wins" said Tyler. The juicer advanced on him and Tyler grabbed a cymbal and used it to block the Juicer's punches. The fight continued and Tyler kicked a huge drum down ramming into the juicer the juicer got back up and threw the drum back at him it hit him in the ribs breaking one and he fell backwards landing with his leg bent backwards breaking it and then grabbed the cymbals bashed them into the juicer knocking him out.

he got up and he released Miley and put her wig on her and carried her to the gym in the middle of the musical and shout "somebody call an ambulance" he set miley down and then he collapsed from the pain and then when the ambulance got there he carried miley to the ambulance and sat with her in his arms. They arrived at the hospital when he saw he was going the opposite way as miley he started screaming "NO LET ME BE WITH HER I SEARCHED FOR HER EVERYWHERE AND I AM NOT LEAVING HER AGAIN" Then the doctors gave him a shot putting him to sleep. He woke a couple hours later and there was Lionel, Raven, and Alex "Where's Hannah" said Tyler "Tyler I don't know how to say this she is in a coma and won't wake up" said Alex trying to hold back tears. Then Tyler stood up grabbed the crutches that were next to his bed and he walked to the other end of the hospital to Miley's room and there she was laying there he walked over to her

"Miley wake up please wake up if you don't make it through this I don't know what'd I'd do." He said as the tears ran down his cheeks he bent down and gave her a kiss and the next thing he knew he felt her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned the kiss. The left the hospital the next day just in time to graduate from east high, they received their diplomas and the then Troy started singing with the band "looking forward from center stage to graduation day time to get the future started" what we leave what we take with us no matter it's something we're a part of" sang Gabriella "we learn to fly together side by side I just hope the rest of my life will feel as good as my high school musical" then the whole gang joined in and sang "who said we had to let it go it's the best part we've ever known high school musical let's celebrate where we come from with friends who've been there all along just like a high school musical."

Then Ryan began "improvisation without a script no one's written it and now we have a chance to" then Sharpay continued "someday we'll be lookin back memories we've had all the song we've lived through." Then together they sang "The best of times so why leave them behind can't the rest of my life be like my high school musical who said we had to let it go it's the best part we've ever known high school musical let's celebrate where we come from with friends who've been there all along just like a high school musical."

They finished singing and everyone from east high and the gang flew back to DC for a celebratory party. They arrived and were in the back yard of the white and before the party started Tyler took the podium and said "Hannah Montana will come up here for a moment. Hannah we've been dating a while now and after I found out you were kidnapped I said to myself if I had to I would search the world for you now that I've found you I need to ask you with everyone hear as witnesses Hannah Montana will you marry me" pulling the ring out and putting it on her finger "I don't know what to say except that you should tell it to the real me" Said Hannah throwing off her wig and reveling her secret to all her friends.

"for those of you who don't know me I am Miley Stewart and I am Hannah Montana and Tyler I do" said Miley. Now I would like to invite Raven Baxter, and Lionel to come up here and join my fiancée and me to sing a song called i can't take my eyes off of you Tyler started by singing " ya never know what your gonna feel" the song went into the chorus with the four singing " I can't take my eyes off of you I know you feel the same way to all it took was one look for a dream come true." They finished singing and Miley put her wig back on as the Jonas Brothers got up onstage and the music started to play the opening of "We Got The Party With US Hannah started while tyler danced with the Jonas Brothers then when the chorus came everyone sang "turn this park into a club the stars are lights and the moon is a vibe from above this skateboard here's our ride so pull on up everyone is waiting for us everywhere we are everywhere we go everybody knows we got the party with us" then Tyler Jumped off the stage and the crowd grabbed him put him back on stage where he gave miley a kiss.

After the song, Carrie Underwood joins miley onstage for a duet. When that's over, she whispers to Miley, "My boss wants me to say...You may have gotten away this time but next time you won't be so lucky. Sorry Miley." Miley stared at Carrie Underwood as she walked away. Back at the Tipton Hotel, Caerey Martin took a sip of her bottles water when all of a sudden. BREAKING NEWS: The President's antique one of a kind vase was smashed today by two twins, Zack and Cody Martin seen here." Carey does a spit take and yells "ZACK AND CODY MARTIN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"


	8. epilouge

Epilogue  
Several months passed and the group was busy with their own lives. Miley and Tyler were wed on a sunny afternoon, Lionel was his best man and Lilly was her maid of Honor. When Miley tossed the bouquet, Raven, Lionel's girlfriend for 4 months now, caught it and smiled toward Lionel. Miley and Tyler moved into a mansion next door to Robbie and Jackson that Robbie bought for them as a wedding gift. Raven and Lionel now reside in New York City where Raven is a world famous fashion designer and Lionel is acting on Broadway. Chad Dylan Cooper quit his show McKenzie Falls and moved to So Random to be with Sonny, his girlfriend. When not doing the show, they are starring together in major motion pictures. Zora is also still on So Random but is also doing commercials. Tawni just has So Random and gets really jealous of her cast mates when they just fly in from other countries. She can't imagine why everyone else is getting movie deals and not her. The rest of the cast is still there on So Random and without its leading star, McKenzie Falls shot it's last show when Chad decided to quit. He knew no one could replace him. Corey, Newt, and Meena's band DC3 are now world famous, playing sold out shows wherever they go. They even played for the Queen of England. Casey went to Harvard Law School and became a successful lawyer. Her brother Derek is a famous Rock Star. Rico is now a successful businessman at age 15. He is still the same old Rico though. Zack and Cody have graduated High School, but they are STILL grounded at age 21. Not much is known about Alex Russo except she is engaged to longtime boyfriend Dean. Chad and Troy are still playing basketball, except they are playing on separate college teams. Troy still acts, he can't stay away from it or his wife Gabriella. McKayla is now friends with Miley and Tyler and is her opening act in the states. When Miley and Tyler do a world tour McKayla declines to go. The Jonas brothers are STILL successful, selling over a million more records worldwide and going triple platinum. When it came time for Miley and Tyler's World Tour, Lionel and Raven decided to go with them, Lionel singing a couple of songs with his friends and Raven designing their wardrobe. Before they boarded the plane to Paris, David Archuletta rushed on as well, leaving with the group to perform with the best music group known to man, or at least that's what the critics say.


End file.
